1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulation cell for a fuel cell and a manufacturing method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of a structure of a heat insulation cell for a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) has a constitution in which a plurality of cells each including an electrolyte sandwiched between separators are stacked, but at the end of a stack member (a cell stack) including the stacked cells in a stack direction, a temperature easily lowers owing to heat exchange between the end and the atmosphere. Meanwhile, a constitution is known in which, for example, a so-called heat insulation cell having an air layer constituted of a closed space or the like is provided to form an insulation layer, thereby suppressing the lowering of the temperature due to the heat exchange with the atmosphere (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-184449